


Something They Could All Agree On

by bloody_inspired_A5



Category: The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, M/M, Newt is alive, Paradise, Shy Thomas, Smut, Threesome, Top!Minho, bottom!Thomas, top!newt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-18
Updated: 2015-09-18
Packaged: 2018-04-19 08:35:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4739843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloody_inspired_A5/pseuds/bloody_inspired_A5
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lil_Red_Riding_Hoodie; Thominewt<br/>Prompt:<br/>Death Cure, alternate storyline No dead Newt, Thomas agrees to the procedure for the cure wanting Newt to be cured and survives the operation and is there when Newt gets the cure, so is Minho, they still escape WICKED, they're safe and Newt and Minho show Thomas how much they love and adore him<br/>Top!Minho, Top!Newt, Bottom!Thomas<br/>Bonus points for Thomas being adorable and shy when the boys ask him what he wants :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something They Could All Agree On

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you, Lil_Red_Riding_Hoodie for the prompt! <3

Minho POV

Newt and Minho sat on the bench in the metal room outside the room Thomas was being worked on. They were receiving the cure. From Thomas' head.

Minho's leg jigged impatiently and Newt's breath shook with nervousness.

"You're going to be fine, shank," Minho said to Newt assuringly. "Thomas is gonna get the cure, you'll see."

"Bloody hell, Minho, I know. I'm just worried about Tommy," Newt mumbled in reply. Minho looked straight at the blond, before lowering his head slightly.

"Me too," he said quietly.

Newt looked at Minho in awe and in confusion. "‘Me too’ what. What do you mean?" 

Minho sighed, running his hands through his hair. "I mean, I like him too, shank."

Newt's eyebrows raised before he started nodding. "He looked pretty scared going in."

Minho gave Newt a look saying 'Why did you tell me that?! Now I'm really worried'

Newt gave him an apologetic look in reply before the door opened loudly and the two boys got to their feet straight away.

A woman in a white coat lead Thomas out of the room. 

The brunett looked utterly dazed, his golden eyes bright and wary while his eyelids drooped. His hair was slightly wet with sweat and was sticking up.

This was a sight Minho had always wanted to see perhaps in his _bed_ , but not like this.

Thomas was put into the arms of the two boys before the woman summoned Newt into the room.

As the door shut after Newt, Minho placed Thomas lying on the bench with the former runner's head on the former keeper's lap.

Minho placed his hand on the brunett's forehead. Thomas let out a sigh of relief at the coldness of Minho's hands making Minho chuckle slightly.

"Before you went in, the woman said that if you didn't have the cure then they wouldn't bring Newt into the room," Minho said softly to the boy on his lap. "That means you did it, Thomas."

When five minutes passed, the door opened and Newt, who was surprisingly in a better state than Thomas had been, walked out beaming. Thomas had settled back to himself in that time and the trio shared a big group hug.

"Let's get out of this tin can and go back to the village," Newt said happily as the three ran out.

All the immunes were waiting outside and hugged Newt and Thomas. Jorge giving Thomas a big clap on the back with the words of "Good job, hermano," while Brenda gave him a long, hard hug before running after Jorge.

When all the drama was over Minho glanced over to Newt who looked right back at him and then to Thomas. 

Thomas, being the confused boy he'd always be, looked between the two with a puzzled expression. 

"W-what..?" 

Minho just smiled.

"Newt and I were thinking of the many ways we could say thank you for what you've done," the older Runner said, glancing at Newt while smirking, hoping the blond had the same idea.

Newt looked puzzled for a moment before something clicked and he smiled cheekily at Thomas. Thomas on the other hand, hadn't the slightest clue to what the others were getting at. Minho chuckled and stepped forward before Thomas. The bambi eyed boy looked up at Minho and as Minho bent down, Thomas' breath hitched.

Newt watched happily as Minho cupped Thomas' face into a kiss. The previous Greenie's eyes were blown wide and he clearly didn't know what to do with his hands. Laughing at Thomas' flailing, Newt came up behind Thomas and starting sucking at his neck, making the boy whine into the kiss.

When Minho pulled back, Thomas' cheeks had flushed red and his eyes only held a ring of gold around his darkened pupils. Newt had stopped going at his neck and put his hands on the younger boy's shoulders. 

Thomas was utterly speechless at what had just occurred and Minho found it just adorable. 

"Do you want to continue this somewhere else..?" Minho inquired quietly, wiggling his eyebrows slightly. Thomas tried to speak, but he'd still lost his ability to, so instead he just nodded quickly.

Minho smiled at Newt, who laughed and grabbed Thomas' hand and ran towards a nearby shack. Minho ran after the two boys.

Once inside, Newt pushed Thomas onto the bed, and flicked his wrist, indicating that he wanted Thomas against the headboard. When Minho jogged in, he watched Thomas scramble up the bed. 

Not wasting another second, the previous Keeper of the Runners pulled off the shirt he was wearing. A smirk etched upon his face at the gasp Thomas had let out at the sight. Newt pulled off what he was wearing and Thomas breathed in deeply at the sight of his torso.

"I think Tommy likes what he sees, Minho," Newt chuckled, glancing at Minho who was removing his belt.

"Shall I continue?" Minho asked as he took off his belt, raising his eyebrows at the boy on the bed. "Your call, Thomas."

Thomas nodded eagerly and wide-eyed. 

As Minho continued stripping, Newt approached Thomas and pulled his top over his head. 

Newt smiled at the sight of Thomas shirtless, his body was well defined and had beautiful moles sprawled in some places. "Look at you, Tommy!" Newt whispered, as if Thomas was a kid who'd drawn a picture. "Beautiful.." 

Thomas' jaw then dropped and Newt turned around to see what had gotten into Thomas. 

Minho was at the end of the bed, completely naked, his large, thick cock in his fist. Newt chuckled at Thomas' bewilderment. "You like Minho's dick, Tommy? Huh? You want his cock inside you?"

At Newt's words and Minho's appearance, Thomas then moaned enthusiastically. It was actually the most he'd heard out of Thomas since they'd begun.

Minho went to the other side of the bed. "How 'bout you strip your pants and I'll get rid of Thomas' clothes, eh?" the dark haired boy said to Newt. 

Minho leaned down to start kissing Thomas again, and this time Thomas responded, kissing back as well as he could. Minho then trailed his mouth to Thomas' neck and began, licking, sucking and biting while he ran his fingers up and down Thomas' arms. Thomas whined and brought his hand to Minho's hair, tugging slightly.

Minho then brought his hands down to Thomas' waist and began removing the boy's pants, meanwhile Newt was fully naked and growing hard at the sight of Thomas sweating and his marked neck. 

"N-newt," Thomas whimpered, getting a look at what Newt had. Newt's member was just as long as Minho's, but not as thick. It still made Thomas' mouth water. 

Minho pulled away from Thomas once his pants were removed. Newt ran his fingers through Thomas' hair.

"Now that we're all ready," Minho started. "You're going to tell us what you want, Thomas."

The brunett's original red flush deepened. He didn't want to actually _admit_ what he wanted, but he wanted it bad enough that he would.

"I-I.. I want... Minho's cock—" Thomas started, but then shoved his head in his hands in embarrassment. Minho and Newt exchanged 'awwww' expressions before Newt lifted Thomas' head from his hands. "Where do you want Minho's cock, Tommy?"

Thomas let out a shuddery breath before answering Newt's question. "My mouth, I want Minho's cock in my mouth." 

Minho felt excitement inside.

Anyone who wasn't aware with the thing Minho had for Thomas' mouth was completely blind. Minho was always watching Thomas run his tongue along those sinful lips every so often. And when he sucked on things? Don't even get Minho started on what _that_ did to him. 

Lets just say he had to be on his own for a bit to sort something out.

"Anything else, Tommyboy?" Minho then asked. "What else do you want?"

"N-Newt." came Thomas' shy voice. "I want Newt to fuck me."

Minho gave Newt a look that said; 'Looks like you get what you want too,'

People were probably getting sick of how much Newt commented on Thomas' ass. Like that time the blond was working with Brenda and Thomas was bending over to pick up boxes. "Damn, Brenda. Would you look at his juicy—"

A harsh smack on Newt's head from Brenda shut him up.

Back to the present, Minho kneeled at the end of the bed, and before he could say anything, Thomas got on all fours and crawled towards Minho, who threaded his fingers in the boy's brown hair.

When Thomas' wet, warm, velvety mouth first engulfed the head of Minho's cock, the older boy let out a guttural moan at the contact. Thomas began bobbing his head happily, enjoying the feeling of Minho down his throat. 

"Ohh shuck, Thomas! You're so good at this," Minho moaned as Thomas took him deeper as if it was his job. Thomas moaned in pleasure around the thick cock and the vibrations had Minho groaning. 

Newt went behind Thomas, who was still on all fours, and spread his ass cheeks apart to find his tight hole as Thomas continued his ministrations on Minho's dick. 

The blond then leaned forward and licked a stripe upwards against Thomas' entrance. A huge whine came from the younger boy, making Minho gasp and tighten his grip in Thomas' hair. Newt chuckled at the chain reactions and continued slicking Thomas up with his tongue. 

"God, Tommy you taste so good, I could do this for hours," the blond suddenly groaned as he fucked Thomas asshole with his tongue. Thomas was whimpering while still bobbing his head around Minho's cock.

He was in actual heaven right now.

When Newt added three fingers at once and began scissoring them, Thomas moaned long around Minho's cock, making Minho tense up and come down the boy's throat. Thomas swallowed everything Minho gave him, and Minho hadn't seen a more beautiful sight than that. 

Minho then bent down and worked on Thomas' neck again, knowing how much he'd enjoyed it the first time.

Thomas lost it.

"Oh God, please! Fuck me, Newt! Please!" 

Newt removed his fingers and pushed himself into Thomas' slick asshole, making Thomas gasp before moaning loudly.

\- Brenda walked past the hut, holding supplies for a new building before hearing _noises_ from inside, she then felt extremely uncomfortable before quickly rushing off -

Newt pulled out again, before pushing back in, creating a rhythm. "God, Tommy! So tight.." 

Thomas couldn't stop moaning, he just felt so _good_. Minho nibbled and sucked on his ear and Thomas noticed that Minho had grown hard again. Tugging Minho forward, Thomas let his mouth envelope the thick cock again as Minho let out a surprised yelp.

"Oh shucking hell," Minho groaned, slightly pushing himself deeper inside Thomas, knowing he could handle it. Thomas couldn't hold back his sounds.

Suddenly Thomas came, clamping his ass around Newt's cock and moaning into Minho's dick. Minho removed his cock from Thomas' mouth so he came all over the boy's face. Newt on the other hand, came inside of Thomas and the brunett writhed with pleasure at the feeling.

All three boys lay on the bed, totally exhausted.

Then out of nowhere, Thomas spoke.

"I'm going to be really, really sad if we don't do that again."

And that was something they could all agree on.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!  
> I know it's not my best work, but meh :)  
> Please feel free to prompt me in the comments! Comments and Kudos are ALWAYS appreciated:) x


End file.
